WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS
by Cortisol
Summary: Die Vergangenheit holt alle von uns ein. Aber was, wenn sie auch unsere letzten Saiyajin einholt?
1. Chapter 1

**WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS**

**Kapitel 1**

Vegeta klappte beinahe die Kinnlade herunter. Er konnte es noch nicht erfassen, es war einfach zu unglaublich.

Noch eben hätte er die Wände in seinem Zimmer mit geballter Faust vor Frustration und Sinnlosigkeit zertrümmern können –

und nun stand er hier.

Auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers. Verdammt SEINES Zimmers!

Alles hierdrin erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, alles war angefüllt mit Emotion. Es gab nicht einen Winkel in dem einladenden Raum, der nicht Geschichten über den kleinen Prinzen Vegeta erzählen konnte, der nicht förmlich danach schrie von Vegeta angefasst zu werden.

Der Prinz strich abwesend mit der Hand über den steinernen Balkon, der getaucht in das Licht des Sonnenuntergangs rotgolden leuchtete.

Nun war er erwachsen. Mehr noch, er war alt. Er hatte bereits ein Kind. Er hatte eine Frau.

Er hatte ein Leben gehabt.

Ein Scheißleben, aber er hatte gelebt! hatte gekämpft, gewonnen, verloren, gelitten und geliebt.

Und so stark seine Liebe zu Bulma auch gewesen war, kam keine Empfindung an das Gefühl heran, dass gerade in ihm aufwallte.

Er war zu Hause!

Er starrte in die karge Landschaft, die sich blutrot gefärbt hatte im letzten Tageslicht.

Steiniger Boden, übersät mit einzelnen Sträuchern und dürren, aber robusten schwarzen Bäumen und dazwischen sah er den jungen Prinz Vegeta, wie er mit seinem Freund Radditz in Richtung Stadt flizte, wie er mit ihm Räuber-und-Gejagter spielte, wie sie versteckt in flachen Gräben teilten, was sie ungesehen aus der Palastküche hatten entwenden können.

Und dann sah er den 15-jährigen Radditz, wie er im Training zurückfiel. Er war wirklich kein Schwächling gewesen, aber unter der Elite recht weit unten.

Sah, wie er sich von einem Kameraden zu einem Bewunderer der Starken veränderte.

Erinnerte sich, wie er es hasste von Radditz vergöttert zu werden, es hasste, wenn er ihm dem Codex nach höflich und treu ergeben gegenübertrat...

In diesem Moment trat die Hochdrucktür in seinem Zimmer zur Seite. Vegeta kam nicht umhin das scharfe Zischen zu überhören und wirbelte herum. Es brauchte eine Sekunde bis seine Augen das Dunkel des Zimmers durchdringen konnten, und so war alles was er erkannte die kurvigen Umrisse einer schlanken Frau mit langem Haar, die direkt im Türrahmen anhielt und ihn anscheinend musterte.

„Wer- „ setzte er an, doch verschluckte sich darauf beinah an seinen eigenen Worten, als er die sehnige Saiyajin erkannte.

Kya'ari.

Langsam Schritt vor Schritt setzend durchquerte sie das Zimmer Vegetas und hielt erneut an der Schwelle zum Balkon.

Vegeta starrte sie nur an. Sie war ein durch und durch hübsches Geschöpf. So hübsch wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie trug die langen, rabenschwarzen Haare offen und ihr gebräuntes Gesicht leuchtete golden im Licht der schwindenden Sonne.

Er starrte ihr direkt ins Gesicht, in ihre blanken, schwarzgoldenen Augen und fand sie genauso emotionsgefüllt wie die seinen.

„Kya'ari, ", murmelte er.

Seine Tante, die noch nie diplomatisch veranlagt war, stürzte sich nach vorne und drückte Vegeta fest an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, so stark er nur konnte.

Wie hatte er dieses Geschöpf vermisst!

Die schönste und stärkste aller Saiyajin! Die schwester seines Vaters, die ihn praktisch großgezogen hatte, nachdem seine Mutter früh gestorben war.

„Vegeta", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn immer noch fest an sich drückte.

„Es tut mir so leid"

Die Erinnerung durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Damals hatte er gedacht, dies wäre der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben gewesen.

Ein dunkler Herbsttag. Vegeta erinnerte sich, wie der kleine Prinz gerade von seiner abendlichen Trainingsstunde mit Nappa auf sein Zimmer zurückkehren wollte, als er an den Gemächern seines Vaters vorbeikam. Noch bevor er an der Tür zum königlichen Speisesaal vorbeigeschlichen war, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll. Das tiefe Grollen seines Vater wurde alsbald von der erregten Stimme Kya'aris unterbrochen.

Der gesamte Palast erzitterte unter diesem Meinungsunterschied, irgendetwas ging zu Boden – ein klirrendes Scheppern war zu vernehmen, die Stimmen erhoben sich zum Geschrei, das Geschrei erschwoll zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Jegliche Saiyain im Umkreis zogen unauffällig den Rückzug an und selbst der junge Prinz erstarrte. Er hatte seinen Vater und seine Tante noch nie so heftig aneinandergeraten gehört.

Da folgte ein hässliches Klatschen, wie von einer Ohrfeige mit der Kraft eines Presslufthammers und plötzlich –

Unheimliche Totenstille.

Vegeta, der schon vor etwa 5 Minuten verdutzt und erschrocken wie versteinert auf dem Gang stehengeblieben war, erfror förmlich zu einem Eisklotz.

Noch bevor er so wirklich wahrnahm was geschah, stürmte Kya'ari mit einer hochroten rechten Wange wutgeladen an ihm vorbei, scheinbar ohne ihn zu beachten oder auch nur wahrzunehmen.

Später hätte er gesagt, ihre Augen wären tränenverklebt gewesen.

Sie hatte umgehend den Palast verlassen und seitdiesem Tag hatte er sie nie wieder gesehen.

Nichtmal ein Jahr danach kam Freezer.

Wie hatte er sie vermisst! Seine heimliche Mutter!

Und wie viele Tränen er ihr auch heimlich nachgeweint hatte, hatte er doch die Hoffnung aufgegeben sie jemals wiederzusehen. Weder in dieser Welt noch in der Hölle.

„Mir hat nie jemand gesagt, warum du damlals abgehauen bist." Flüsterte er ihr in das seidige Haar.

Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ihr Aroma ein, genoss ihre Wärme an seinem Körper, ihre sanften, schlanken Finger an seinem Hals und Rücken.

So standen sie für Minuten da.

„Du bist so groß geworden", meinte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern.

Er lehnte ich genüsslich gegen das Geländer ihren Anblick einsaugend.

„Nun?", hakte er nach.

Wie hatte er darauf gebrannt ihr diese Frage zu stellen! Wie oft hatte er seinen Vater nach dem Grund ihres Verschwindens gefragt! Wie hatte er ihn für sein Schweigen gehasst!

Und jetzt stand er vor ihr. Leibhaftig. Nach über 20 Jahren, nach ruhelosen Nächten, nach quälenden Vermutungen, konnte er sie von angesicht zu angesicht fragen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Als hätte er nie unter Freezer gedient, wäre nie nach Chikyuu gekommen, als wäre er immer noch der kleine Prinz, der nie seine Heimat hatte aufgeben müssen, sondern der immer hier gelebt hatte. Unter seinesgleichen. Auf Planet Vegeta.

Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick wurde ernst.

„Ich ..."

Sie wandte den Kopf und starrte an Vegeta vorbei.

Ihre Züge verfinsterten sich.

Sie schien vor ihm zu altern und obwohl sie ungefähr so alt war wie Vegeta es jetzt war, wirkten die Schatten hässlich auf ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht.

Der Prinz fixierte sie mit seinen Blicken.

„Ich war schwanger"; flüsterte sie.

Stille.

Selbst die Sonne schien nun so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Es dunkelte rasch.

Bulma blickte mit großen Augen auf das Panorama, das sich ihr bot.

Sie vergaß für eine Sekunde sogar die Menschen um sich herum, Gohan, der sich die Nabe an der dicken Plexiglasscheibe plattdrückte, Chichi die sich an ihren neuen Liebhaber Yamchu drückte, Krillin, der etwas vor sich hinbrabbelte wie

„Also... das ist doch. Aber... unglaublich ist das doch... heiliger Strohsack!"

und ihre außerirdische Begleitung in Form von Vegetas Vater, König Vegeta und dessen Frau Suna'raa, die immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf den kleinen Trunks warf, der in Bulmas Armen lag.

Das war alles so unwirklich.

Noch einmal vergewisserte sich Bulma, das sie nicht träumte was sie da sah.

Weit unter der Aussichtsplattform erstreckte sich ein riesiger gläserner Trakt, der mit Druiden gefüllt war. Kriegsdruiden der Klasse D. Hunderten. Tausenden!

Einer von diesen Monstern genügte bereits um einen ganzen Kontinent in die Luft zu jagen. Und hier standen sie in Reihen, aufgereiht, inaktiv gleich einem schlummernden Heer.

Selbst in diesem Zustand merkte sie, wie der blanke Horror sie überkam.

Innerhalb von wenigen Monaten hatte sich die Welt für wahnsinnig erklärt!

Nach allem was sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatten, kam sich die junge Wissenschaftlerin mit den blauen Haaren unheimlich alt vor.

Und nun zu allem Übel waren sie auf einem Planeten am anderen Ende der Galaxie gelandet, gestrandet mit lauter Wahnsinnigen vom Schlag ihres Mannes, oder besser Vater ihres Kindes, den sie vermutlich nie wieder lebend verlassen würden.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach diesem kurzen Test-Präludium, dass auf wenig dafür aber sehr positive Resonanz (danke nivael!) gestoßen ist, geht es nun mit der eigentlichen Geschichte weiter:

**WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS**

**Kapitel 2**

Er verzog keine Miene.

Seine Gedanke rasten.

Schwanger?

Seine Ziehmutter?

Kya'ari!

Er starrte sie mit seltsam starren Blicken an.

Sie betrachtete den Boden des königlichen Balkons. Er hatte einen Riss in der zweiten Steinplatte von rechts.

Schweigen.

Sie hatte also ein Kind. Einen Sohn? Eine Tochter? War eigentlich auch ganz egal. Aber sie hatte IHN für ein anderes Kind verlassen? Ihren eigenen Neffen? Der sie gebraucht hatte? Der sie verdammt noch mal geliebt hatte?

Unmerklich sog Vegeta die frische Luft ein.

_/Ganz ruhig/_

Er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Was veranstaltete er hier eigentlich?

Das war pathetisch. ER benahm sich pathetisch.

Das alles war schon so lange her. Er war inzwischen ein erwachsener Mann. Er hatte weitergemacht. Und nun nach 20 Jahren waren die Geschichten von damals doch längst passée.

Er grinste in sich hinein. Es war kein fröhliches Grinsen, eher glich es einer Grimasse, während er einen Punkt neben ihrem linken Ohr fixierte.

„Hmpph", machte es.

Totenstille.

Die Schatten wurden schärfer, ihr Gesicht markantanter, die feine Nase und die Wangenknochen zeichneten sich heraus.

Sie sah aus wie damals. Seine Kya'ari.

Er musste sie nicht verstehen. Aber er ließ seinen Blick wandern und sah sie mit erwachsenen Augen an.

Selbstverständlichkeit.

_/Mein Gott! Soll sie doch machen was sie will! Was geht mich das an mit wem sie fickt! Was für Scheiß sie baut! Was sie mit ihrem Leben anstellt/_

Es war nur schwer in ihr den Saiyajin zu erkennnen. Sie war ein Geschöpf wie jedes andere auf diesem Planeten. Sie machte Fehler, wie jeder andere. Sie war nicht perfekt, sondern ein Wesen wie er – NUR ... es war verdammt schwer sein Weltbild so umzustellen, nachdem er sie seit er sie kannte vergöttert hatte. Mehr noch als seinen Vater.

Wie für alle Kinder waren seine Eltern für ihn die größten. Sie hatten immer recht, wussten immer was zu tun war, sie waren die klügsten und stärksten Wesen des Universums!

Verdammt noch mal inzwischen war er beinahe 30 und schaffte es nicht sein Leben zu ordnen!

Das war sein Leben! Dies war seine Heimat und seine Familie!

Und irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht integriert, sondern im Gegenteil etwas außen vor.

Wer war er?

Der Prinz der Saiyajins, tatsächlich? Der verlorene Sohn der nach einer 20 Jahre währenden Odyssee wieder nach Hause gefunden hatte?

„Von wem?", fragte er schließlich die unausweichliche Frage.

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass dies seine Bestimmung war. Sie sprachen selbstverständlich saiyago und das Gefühl wie ihm die Worte und Silben über die Zunge kamen, wie er reden konnte ohne nachzudenken (zumindest theoretisch) war unbeschreiblich.

Nichteinmal einen ganzen Tag waren sie jetzt hier auf Vegetasei angekommen, da hatte er sich schon beinahe eingewöhnt.

Anfangs waren die Worte noch etwas träge gekommen und immer noch suchte er öfter nach Worten, aber unheimlich schnell kam er wieder in den Rhythmus seiner Muttersprache. Immer flüssiger und geschmeidiger wichen ihm die Laute von den Lippen.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich RICHTIG an.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Er wusste dass sie nie antworten würde. Halsstarrigkeit lag in der Familie.

„Ist es ein Junge?"

Das Kind musste ja auch wieder belebt worden sein. Vielleicht lebte es nun mit seinem Vater zusammen? Gar nicht weit von hier?

Vegetas Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Offensichtlich war sie nicht mehr mit diesem Kerl zusammen, der logischerweise nicht erste Wahl gewesen war, vor allem nicht für eine Elitekriegerin für sie. Trotz all der kindlichen Verschönerungen in seinen Erinnerungen wusste er ganz genau, dass Kya'ari unter den Top 5 der weiblichen Krieger gestanden hatte. Gut möglich dass sie damals sogar die Stärkste Saiyajin gewesen war. So eine Kriegerin verdiente nur die Crème de la Crème. Das stärkste Alphamännchen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich gegen den Willen aller, gegen das Gesetz vor allem aber gegen ihren Bruder aufgelehnt und war mit einer Unterklassenniete durchgebrannt.

Er machte sich wirklich zu viele Gedanken. War doch eigentlich scheißegal!

„Er ist tot"

Überrascht sah Vegeta auf.

„Wer? Dein Kerl?"

Ihre Züge verbitterten sich.

„Wer war die Ratte?"

Sein arroganter Ton durchschnitt die Geräuschkulisse wie ein Messer durch Butter geht.

„Sag mir seinen Namen!"

Sie winkte ab.

„Komm schon Vegeta -"

Er merkte wie sie plötzlich sprunghaft ihr Verhalten änderte. Sie hatte sich mit einem Ruck aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen.

„Lass das Herumgestochere in der Vergangenheit, Kurzer. Lass uns was essen gehen!"

Der Prinz zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warte nur, bis ich dir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit den Arsch versohle für deine frechen Bemerkungen! Dir wird das Lachen schon vergehen!"

Herausfordernde Blicke trafen sich.

„Ich hab schon viel von deiner angeblichen Stärke gehört. Der legendäre Supersaiyajin, was?"

„Einer muss ja das Universum retten wenn ihr dazu schon nicht in der Lage seid."

Er löste sich von dem Balkongeländer an das er sich die ganze Zeit über gelehnt hatte.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stieß er sich ab, entfaltete die verschränkten Arme und betrat mit raubtierähnlichen Schritten den Raum.

Sie folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

Die Tür ging auf und sie redeten weiter, redeten, während sie den Gang entlangliefen, redeten als sie vor dem Speisesaal standen. Es gab so viel zu erzählen, so viel nachzuholen, so viel Information auszutauschen.

Wie oft sah er sie mit seinem ihm eigenen, nach innen gekehrten Lächeln an, diesem typischen forschen Gesicht, auf dessen Lippen ein unmerkliches Grinsen lag, wie er manchmal nur Karkarott angesehen hatte, und über soviel Dummheit...

Karkarott.

_FLASH_

_Hundeaugen, die ihn versuchten Mut zu machen._

_Hundeaugen, die mit einem Mal einen kalten Stich bekamen._

_Höhnische, kalte Blicke aus diesem Paar schwarzer Augen, die ihn von oben belächelten._

_Ein schmaler Mund, der sich zu einem zu selbstsicheren, hohlen Lächeln schürzten._

_FLASH_

Oh, wie er ihn hasste. Sollte dieser hirnlose Schwachkopf doch in der Hölle verrecken!

/Wo verdammt steckt dieser nichtsnutzige Mensch/

Hätte er seinen weißen Umhang jetzt gehabt, wäre er hinter ihm hergeweht. Der Kampfpanzer fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig auf seiner Haut an. Ehrlich gesagt mochte er das hässliche Ding nicht.

Es gab zwar Leute, denen diese Plastikkonservendosen standen, aber zum Großteil überwog die Masse derer, die sich nur darin wichtig vorkam.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er den Gang.

Seine imposante Gestalt wirkte durch den dicken Brustschild noch größer, als er sowieso schon war und wer ihm entgegenkam wich automatisch aus.

An der nächsten Kreuzung schlug er den Weg Richtung Mannschaftskabinen ein.

Als er auf Gang C angekommen war, beschloss er statt seiner Stimme oder seinem Kisinn, der bei den Tarnpanzern, die das gesamte Südgalaktische Heer zur Schau trug, ohnehin nicht viel genützt hätte, seine hochtrainierten telekinetischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen.

Nicht eine seiner grünen Antennen zuckte, als er die Umgebung abscannte.

Das konnte manchmal ganz schön widerlich sein, diese hartgesottenen Kerle waren Kriegsmaschinen und keine Blümchenplücker und dachten dementsprechend nicht nur nette, anständige Sachen. Manchmal war es ganz aufschlussreich mal kurz in die Köpfe aller Wesen im Umkreis zu horchen.

/_ 825 ... 826 ... ... komm schon ... 827 /_

/ _Also wenn ich erst mal wieder nach Dorenia komme, werd Ich erst mal wieder diese heiße Tussi mit den riesigen ... /_

_/Mann, wenn dieser Typ endlich mal aufhört vor sich hinzubrabbeln/_

_/ Warum gibt es eigentlich nur Mannschaftsschlafsäle? Ich will mein eigenes Zimmer ohne diesen Haufen stinkender Aliens ... /_

Wo steckte Ten-Shin-Han bloß?

Der Namekianer horchte sich weiter durch die Köpfe der Krieger in den einzelnen Schlafsälen, die das Recht auf eine Mütze Schlaf und Ruhe hatten.

Ten-Shin-Han war auch gerade erst von einer Mission zurückgekommen, doch er, Piccolo, brauchte den Menschen dringend für eine neue, weitaus wichtigere.

Da. Schlafsaal 7.

Die Tür glitt lautlos zur Seite, er trat ein und durchquerte den Raum. Dann baute er sich vor einem Bett auf, indem ein Muskelprotz von Mensch lag, der sich schläfrig umwandte und als er den Namekianer erkannte mit einem Schlag hellwach war.

Nivael:

Keine Panik! Auch wenn der Anfang jetzt etwas verwirrend klingt - man findet sich durch! Nach einiger Zeit klärt sich alles auf! Deine Frage zu den Pairings überhör Ich mal, dass wär schließlich so als würd Ich meinem kleinen Bruder verraten was er zu Weihnachten kriegt.

Ansonsten freu Ich mich weiterhin auf Kritik!

Danke für den Kommentar!

Grüße

Cortisol


End file.
